¿La boda?
by PauCullen1720
Summary: Bella esta lista para casarse... pero no con el hombre que ama... basada en la cancion "la boda" de aventura


**¿LA BODA?**

**BELLA POV**

Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo, desperté del estado de letargo en el cual me encontraba desde hace una semana, desde que lo vi otra vez, después de un largo y tortuoso año. Y ahora he me aquí vestida de blanco, lista para casarme con un hombre que no amo, uno al que le tengo mucho aprecio, al que le agradezco haberme sacado del abismo en el que caí desde que el amor de mi vida me abandono.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, una muy traicionera se derramo por mi mejilla. Qué diablos estoy haciendo me reprendí mentalmente. Esto no está bien. ¡Dios que hago!

- Hija – me llamo mi madre; cuando voltee para verla, vi en sus ojos la preocupación - ¿Estás bien cariño? – dijo abrazándome.

- Bells, no llores te arruinaras el maquillaje – hablo mi hermana, MI HERMANA, MI HERMANA me quede mirándola, necesitaba hablar con ella muy seriamente, necesitaba que me dijera la verdad – hermanita ¿Por qué me miras así? – no me había dado cuenta que estaba mirando a mi hermana con odio.

NO PODÍA SER CIERTO, LO QUE ÉL ME HABÍA DICHO DE MI HERMANA, ¿MI HERMANA PODÍA HABERME TRAICIONADO DE ESA MANERA? CUANTAS VECES ME HABÍA VISTO DESGARRADA LLORANDO, MURIÉNDOME DE DOLOR Y NO ME HABÍA DICHO NADA. HASTA AHORA CAIGO EN CUENTA DE ESO, TENGO QUE ACLARA ESTO AHORA MISMO.

Eso me hizo recordar…

_**Inicio flashback**_

_Hace una semana…_

Iba caminado por el parque, necesitaba despejar mi mente, en una semana me casaba, 7 días, para ser la esposa de Jacob Black, el es un hombre esplendido, fue mi salvavidas, pero no lo amo. No puedo sacar de mi corazón a... No puedo ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre. Me senté en una banca, tape con mis manos mi cara, quería gritar.

¿Por qué no podía amar a Jake? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amarlo? Claro que se porque, por que Edward Cullen: fue, es y será el único amor de mi vida, mi primer beso, mi primer y único hombre, el que me había enseñado a amar, junto a aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos, a apreciar la hermosura del cielo, hizo despegar del cemento mis zapatos, descubrí lo que significa una rosa, me enseño decir mentiras piadosas para poder a verlo a horas no adecuadas, a reemplazar palabras por miradas y conocí más de mil formas de besar. Fue por el que descubrí lo que es amar…

No más Bella, gritaba mi mente, no sigas lastimándote por un hombre que te abandono sin darte una sola explicación… no le importo el dolor que causaba a tu corazón…

Me levante de la silla y limpie las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas. Tenía que irme, me faltaba ordenar unas cosas de mi boda. Camine sin mirar al frente, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso. De la nada salió un hombre, y quede estampada contra su pecho, cuando levante la vista…

- Idiota… - Me quede muda cuando vi esos ojos color esmeralda, que tanto conocía – Ed...Wa...rd... – dije como pude. Sus ojos me miraban duramente.

- Bella que es esto! – dijo con amargura y pasándome un sobre que yo conocía muy bien, era una de las invitaciones a mi boda – Explícame! Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mi tan rápido – yo estaba muda, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba hablar, me tomo por los hombros y me movió un poco buscando que le respondiera.

- tu… tu… me… abandonaste… - dije como pude y las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por mi ojos.

- Como puedes decir eso, en la carta que te deje, te explicaba muy bien porque me iba y te rogaba, te imploraba que me esperaras por un año, que cuando regresara nos casáramos – dijo con tristeza en los ojos

- ¿Qué carta? – pregunte confundida.

- La carta que te deje con tu hermana –

- ¿Qué? Tanya a mi no me entrego nada –

- Maldita zorra – dijo gruñendo – Sabia que no debía confiar en ella – lo dijo para sí mismo.

- Como se te ocurre referirte a mi hermana de esa manera – dije furiosa.

- Es la verdad, amor mírame a los ojos y sabrás que no estoy mintiendo – cuando vi sus ojos, en ellos no había más que sinceridad – Mi vida, escúchame muy bien todo lo que te tengo que decir – dijo tomándome por la cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo, su cuerpo ¡Dios!, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, la misma que siempre sentía cuando me tocaba – Bella, amor tuve que irme, porque después de que tu padre me echo de su casa, cuando fue a pedir tu mano, entendí que si no tenía dinero tu familia nunca me aceptaría, no nos dejaría ser felices, por eso me fui; con la promesa de regresar, siendo un hombre rico e importante para estar a tu altura, y así es ya no soy el pobre Edward Masen, que trabaja en lo que podía, que contaba los centavos para poder sobrevivir. Ahora soy, Edward Cullen, un importante inversionista con el dinero suficiente para poner el mundo a tus pies. Cuando me iba a ir, fui hasta tu casa pero obviamente, no me permitieron verte, salió Tanya y me dijo que tus padres no te dejaban salir de tu habitación, que lo que te quisiera decir que se lo dijera a ella y ella te daría el mensaje. Pero fui un imbécil al confía en esa zorra, siempre que podía trataba de seducirme. Quería que yo estuviera con ella –

No podía dar crédito a todo lo que decía, mi hermana no podía haberme traicionado de esa manera y lo otro, no me había fijado, Edward ya no vestía con la humilde ropa que siempre se ponía, llevaba un traje negro, por encima se veía que era muy fino, zapatos italianos, se reconocer la buena ropa. Lo único que conservaba era su rebelde cabello cobrizo y sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

- No, mi hermana no, nooo, no es cierto – decía llorando.

- Amor, es la verdad – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – volví por ti, vámonos amor, vámonos ahora – intento jalarme para que me fuera con él, pero yo estaba pegada al suelo.

- No, no es cierto – dijo con la voz entrecortada – Yo me voy a casar – dije como pude, sus ojos se tornaron negro de la ira.

-¿QUÉ? – Grito – Tú te vas conmigo, tu eres MIA, eres MI MUJER – Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse – Amor, entiendo que este confundida, te voy a dejar que pienses muy bien las cosas, y te calmes – luego de eso poso sus labios sobre los míos, como había extrañado sus besos… separo nuestros labios muy despacio, porque era una tortura separarnos

Dejo en mi mano una tarjeta, con sus datos y dijo que estaría esperando mi llamada y se encamino a un hermoso volvo negro, que estaba parqueado muy cerca. Y en ese preciso momento me sumergí prácticamente en la inconsciencia parecía que estuviera en piloto automático.

_**Fin **__**flashback**_

- Isabella – me llamo mi madre - ¿Qué te sucede hija? – pregunto preocupada.

- Mamá, te voy a pedir que por favor me dejes a solas con Tanya – me miraron extrañadas las dos – y por favor escuches lo que escuches no entres – dije muy seria.

- Claro hija, pero me preocupas –

- No te preocupes y ahora sal de la habitación – me dio un beso en la frente y salió.

- Belly, hermanita, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me iras así? ¿Por qué le pediste a mamá que nos dejara solas? – pregunto con tono inocente, donde sea verdad lo que me dijo Edward por Dios santo que se me va a olvidar que esta mujer es mi hermana.

- DEJA LA HICRESIA TANYA, AQUÍ LA PREGUNTAS HAS HAGO YO – Dije muy alterada.

- Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? Me estas asustando – dijo con la voz llena de miedo.

- Edward antes de irse ¿me dejo una carta? – pregunte sin rodeos, Tanya palideció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-De… ¿Qué… me… estás… hablando?...- dijo tartamudeando, no lo pudo creer es verdad lo que me dijo Edward.

- Como pudiste Tanya, tu mi propia hermana, traicionarme de esta manera, cómo pudiste quedarte callada, cuando me veías quedarme dormida llorando, cuando una y otra vez buscaba una respuesta al abandono de Edward – mis lagrimas rodaban sin cesar por mis mejillas, la mirada de Tanya cambio, era fría y ¿victoriosa? – Respóndeme Tanya- la moví fuertemente por los brazos y ella se soltó bruscamente – Por eso, insististe tanto en que me casara rápido con Jacob, porque sabias que Edward llegaría en cualquier momento, y quería que cuando el volviera yo ya estuviera casada y lejos de aquí. Eres despreciable –

- y tu una tonta Isabella, fue tan fácil separarlos, que tu creyeras que el te había abandonado y si quería a Edward para mí, pero solo para lastimarte, no sabes cómo TE ODIO – dijo destilando veneno – siempre fuiste la niña buena, la perfecta Bella, todos te quieren, siempre me compran contigo, me canse de estar en tu sombre, de que siempre me opaques. Por eso me dedique a destruirte, y la verdad creo que lo logre – Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que no pude evitar borrarla con una cachetada.

- Lárgate de aquí – le dije sacándola a empujones de la habitación, me desplome cayendo sobre mis rodillas. Llorando amargamente por lo que había pasado.

Que hago ahora, no me puedo casar con Jacob, no amando como amo a Edward. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, mientras estaba en el suelo buscando la mejor manera de salir de este problema. No me fije en qué momento la puerta se abrió , solo vi unos zapatos de hombre frente a mí, era unos mocasines beige, levante mi vista despacio, primero recorriendo el pantalón de mezclilla, luego una camisa beige muy bien ajustada a su portador, que tenía un muy bien definido torso, ese que yo conocía tan bien, pues lo había recorrido una y mil beses con mis labios y mis manos. La mano de Edward estaba extendida hacia mí, en su cara se relejaba la preocupación. Tome su mano y me ayudo a levantar.

- Mi cielo que paso, ¿Por qué lloras así? – Me tomo entre sus brazos y me pego bien a su pecho - ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? ¿Te piensas casar con él? – dijo esto último con tristeza en su voz. – Bella nos vamos ahora mismo, me oíste, No salgo de aquí si no es junto a ti, vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.

- Mi amor perdóname – dije y después junte nuestros labios en un beso desesperado pero lleno de amor, separe nuestros labios y junte nuestra frentes – Claro que voy contigo, Te amo, nos sabes cómo lamente todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, sabes muy bien que el dinero no me importa, y si esa carta hubiera llago a mis manos, claro que te hubiera esperado no solo un año, sin no el tiempo que hubiera sido necesario, Tanya me dijo que tu habías hablado con ella, y que le dijiste que no me amabas que todo había sido un error y otras tantas tonterías, incluido que tu le pediste que te fugaras con ella, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que me interesa es que estoy otra vez entre tus brazos – le dije y lo bese otra vez con necesidad y pasión, el me respondió el beso de la misma manera, me di la vuelta – Amor, ayúdame a bajar el cierre del vestido –

- Cielos Bebe, sí que me extrañaste – dijo sexy.

- Claro que si bebe, pero no es para lo que estas pensando – el hizo un tierno puchero – no tenemos tiempo para eso en este preciso momento – le di un beso en la punta de la nariz - mi madre o alguien puede venir a buscarme en cualquier momento y además no pensaras que voy a huir contigo con este vestido tan grande -

- Tienes razón, tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo bajando la cremallera de mi vestido, suspiro – Siempre tan hermosa – tome el vestido que tenía preparado para después de la boda y me lo puse rápidamente, me cambie de zapatos, Edward ya tenía mis maletas en sus manos, yo tome mi bolso saque rápidamente un bolígrafo y dos pequeñas hojas. Escribí dos pequeñas notas rápidamente. Una para mi madre y la otra para Jacob.

_Nota para Renee._

_Madre:_

_Me voy con Edward, cuando pueda me comunicare contigo._

_Tranquila que voy a estar muy bien, estaré con el hombre que amo_

_Explícale a Papá._

_LOS AMO_

_BELLA_

_Nota para Jacob._

_Jake:_

_Lo siento, espero que algún día me entiendas y me perdones._

_Gracias por todo._

_BELLA._

Edward se asomo por la puerta para verificar que no hubiera nadie, y después salimos corriendo juntos, tomado de la mano, huyendo para poder vivir nuestro amor libremente. En el primer piso del hotel donde nos encontrábamos, estaba parqueado el volvo negro que vi cuando me reencontré con Edward. Abrió rápidamente la puerta del copiloto, para que yo subiera, acomodo mis maletas en la parte de atrás del carro. Subió y dio marcha al carro. Salimos del hotel a toda velocidad.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Amor? –pregunte.

- Al aeropuerto bebe, un jet privado nos está esperando – dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amo – Espero que traigas tu pasaporte –

- ¿Un jet privado? – pregunte incrédula.

- Si amor, es un préstamo que me hizo mi padre adoptivo por decirlo de alguna manera – levante una ceja en son de pregunta – Se llama Carlisle Cullen, y fue quien me ayudo a ser quien soy ahora, se podría decir que me adopto. El y su familia nos están esperando en Italia. Todos te van a amar ya lo veras – - Si amor traigo mi pasaporte, tengo mucho que agradecerle a esa familia, te cuidaron todo este año que estuviste lejos de mi – cuando termine de decir eso ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, bajamos del auto y uno hombre tomo mi equipaje y otro se subió al auto de Edward y se alejo.

- Vamos por aquí amor- dijo tomándome por la cintura.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estamos volando rumbo a Italia. Cuando es jet aterrizara al fin haría una vida feliz junto a MI AMOR.

**EDWARD POV**

_**Tres años después**_

Regresaba a mi hogar después de un día duro de trabajo, solo quería llegar a casa, abrazar a mi mujer y a mi hermosa hija. Las dos razones de mi vida. 2 meses después de que traje a Mi hermosa Bella, a Italia nos casamos; fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, el otro fue cuando nació mi pequeña Vanessa. No podía ser más feliz, o eso creía.

Deje mi saco y corbata sobre una silla de la sala.

- Buenas noches, señor – dijo Ana la ama de llaves.

- Buenas noches, Ana. ¿Mi esposa y mi hija donde están? –

- Están en la habitación de los señores –

- Gracias – subí enseguida para abrazar y besar a mis mujeres.

Cuando entre a la habitación encontré la escena más hermosa, mi esposa, dormía con mi hija abrazada. Me acerque muy lento sin hacer mucho ruido, y me acomode junto a ellas, tenerlas entre mis brazos era la sensación mas hermosa de todas.

- Mi amor que bueno que ya llegaste – dijo ella sin abrir sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

- Si hermosa ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunte besando sus labios.

- Esplendido – en ese momento mi pequeña de dos años abrió esos hermosos ojos iguales a los de su madre.

- ¡Papi! – Grito mi pequeña Nessi, lanzándose sobre mi y abrazándome con fuerza – ¡Mami!... ¡Mami!... dile… dile – decía emocionada mi niña.

- ¿Que me tienes que decir amor? – dije mientras las dos me abrazaban.

- Amor… - dijo con un brillo en los ojos, que solo vi cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, mi corazón empezó a latir descontrolado será posible pensé, tomo mi mano y la de Nessi y puso la tres manos sobre su vientre – Estoy Embarazada – las tome entre mi brazos y las bese.

- Siiii un hermanito – decía mi pequeña

- No saben lo feliz que esto me hace – dije con lágrimas en mis ojos – Gracias amor, por darme tanto, por ser la madre de mis hijos, la mujer que siempre soñé y el amor de mi vida – y así junte nuestros labios, seguro que siempre seriamos felices…


End file.
